Moving On
by x Riding Rocks da World x
Summary: Harry and Ginny are living together. Harry gets the job as an auror and Ginny is pregnent. But will things last?  soz i suck at summarys please READ AND REVIEW! because i am cool!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter, J.K .Rowling does.

A handsome, young man, with hair as black as coal, amazing green eyes and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt, walked down the street, smiling. This man was no ordinary man , he was a wizard, and one of th greatest wizards of all time. He was Harry Potter - The Boy Who Lived. He had just been made head of Auror department. It was a busy job and a big commitment, but he new he could pull it off.

He stopped, between number 11 and 13 grimmald place. He had reached his destination. His home. Number 12 grimmald place. It could not be seen by muggles or dark wizards/witches, but he could see it all right. He unlocked the front door and entered.

"Honey, i'm home!" A woman entered the hallway. She had flaming red hair and brown eyes. There was no mistaking it, a Weasley, Ginny Weasley!

" Heya Harry! How was your day?" Ginny asked.

" It was great thanks. I've got some great news," said Harry.

" Me too. Tell me yours then!"

" I've been made an Auror! I cant believe it.

"Well done, Harry Thats great!" Ginny said smiling.

"So whats your news then, babe?"

" Well ...Harry! You know i love you!." Ginny said warmly, searching his eyes, lovingly. " Well,. I'm Pregnent!" Harry's face broke into a huge smile.

" Gin, Thats exelent! I'm so pleased, i mean our own baby. It is ours right?"

"Of course!" said Ginny, slapping him playfully, " You know your the love of my life!"

* * *

Please review. Its my first fic so dont be 2 harsh! And i know its short thankyou - electricmouse4eva! I promise the next chapter will be longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter... J.K.Rowling does.

Harry took a deep breath and pushed open the door. He entered his office for the first time. This was his first day as an auror. He sat down at the desk and, with a flick of his wand, he made a few changes to the office. A lady entered the room.

"Hello Mr Potter! Hows the office its a bit small but nothing you cant fix. I see you've already made a few changes," she said glancing at the photos of Ginny smiling on the wall. " I hope you settle in well."

"Thankyou um...?"

"Rose, Rose Trulif! But you can call me Rose, "

"Ok, but then you must call me Harry,"

Alright then Harry! Just call if you need me." and with that she walked out of the room. Harry sat down on the chair behind the desk. He started to read a newspaper- yesterdays, which someone had left there. He had just got settled when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Harry said. A short man appered around the door. It was Roger Schnikklebot - Head Auror.

"Harry me boy"he boomed, "though your not really a boy ay more but a young man. I've got some news, its not pretty though, mind. Theres been a mass break out from azkaban!"

" Oh right!" he paused." Um... who?"

" Well theres Lucious Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and the rest of that gang of death eaters!"

"Oh! I see "

" And i thought who could be better for the job than you. The boy who lived - Twice! The boy who defeated the darkest wizard of all time. Lord Voldemort!"

"Thankyou sir"

"Sir? Oh theres no need for that. Just call me Roger. Please!"

"Ok Roger. Who else is on the job"

"Oh well that Weasly boy..."

"Ron?"

"Yer him! And theres that strange girl, Moony i think shes called"

"Do you mean Luna?"

"Thats the one. And theres Neville, Dean and Sean." He paused. " Oh and Harry, Im making you head man of this job, Alright?"

"Wow! Thanks! My first day, and i've already been made head of something." Harry grinned. Roger smiled.

" Well Harry, I'd best be on my way, im a buzy man. I know you'll work hard for me and that i wont regret this. Bye then!

* * *

Harry sat there, a huge grin on his face. He was proud of himself and he new Ginny would be pleased too. His grin increased just thinking about her. Oh how he loved her. He loved her with all her heart. And now they had a baby, their baby!

* * *

Hope you like it! It's a bit longer than the 1st 1, still quite short though! read and review! please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters J.K Rowling does!

Harry started spending all his time at the office. Either that or he was out, looking for the escaped prisoners. He never seemed to have time for anything but work, no time for Ginny.

* * *

By this time Ginny was 6 months pregnent she could still do most things around the house and for herself but somethings were becoming harder and harder. She needed Harry now, but he hadn't the time. He worked 24/7 and when he did get time off he couln't be bothered to come home, he just slept on the sofa in the corner off his office. Molly Weasley helped out when ever she could, but she was a buzy woman and just didn't have the time. She worried about her only daughter but there was nothing she could do. She trusted Harry, but wished he found more time to care for Ginny and their unborn child.

* * *

It was a lovely wednesday afternoon. Ginny should have been out with her husband, walking in the park, or having a romantic lunch - something like that. But instead she was sprawled on their unmade bed, alone in the house, having not seen her husband for more than a week. She rested her hand on her head crying out in agony. Inside, it felt like a thousand bombs were going off at once! There was a knock at the door. 

" Ignore it, ignore it! It will just be some stupiud sales person." she said to herself. The knocking continued untill, an urgent voice shouted through the letterbox. It was the voice of her mother:

"Ginny? Ginny darling, are you alright? Can you hear me? Ginny talk to me!"

Ginny dragged herself out of bed. She tramped slowly down the stairs.

" I'm 'k mum" she mumbled at the two desperate eyes peering through the letter box. " Dont worry!"

" Oh Ginny darling, such a relief. I reckon, I was just about to have a heart attack!"She smiled at Ginny. "Open the door love, and let me in. You look awful!"

" Oh, thanks alot!" Ginny said sarcasticly, before opening the door. Molly Weasley tried passing her in the narrow corridor, but couldn't. "I feel like an elephant!" Ginny said.

" Oh dont darling. Its just that you used to have such a lovely figure before, its not unusual for you to feel huge. Now whats wrong?" Molly had followed Ginny through to the Kitchen. In the new light, she could see Ginny properly. "Have you been crying?"

" Uhuh," Ginny mumbled."Just a headache though. Nothing big."

"Are you feeing alright now? You look tired!"

"Yer! I'm exhausted!"

" I tell you what you go and have a nice rest and i'll tidy up a bit and get some lunch going, yeah? How does that sound?" She used her mothering tone and that tone you just cant argue with!

"Thanks mum, your the best!" and with that Ginny ploded back upstairs.

* * *

As soon as Ginny left the kitchen, a frown appeared on Molly's face. She really had to do something to help her daughter. She was obviously struggling. She could go into premature labour anytime now. Something must be done, but what...

* * *

Find out what Molly Weasley decides to do in the next chapter - hopefully up by the end of 2moz! Please read and review - Dont be 2 harsh! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters.

"Heya mum!" Ginny put her head around the door.

"Oh your awake now dear. Have a good sleep?"

"Yer thank. Something smells nice."

" I've made you some lunch."

"Thanks! It looks scrumptios." She sat down and tucked into the meal, looking like she hadn't eaten for weeks. Molly worried that she hadn't.

" You have been feeding yourself properly... Right?" asked Molly Weasly.

"Yer course! Well sorta. umm..." Ginny stabbed her fork into a piece of bacon, and quickly stuffed it into her mouth." This is totally delicious!"

" Ginny! It's not good for you... or the baby. And dont try and change the subject. Have you spoken to Harry lately? You need to tell him he works to much. He needs to be here for you. You and the baby."

Ginny swallowed. Her face changed from a look of relish and delight to a look of love, care and even a slight hint of fear. " I cant tell him that. it would break his heart. He thinks the world of this job and anyway, he is only doing it for us. He does try."

"But..." Molly looked stern. She was a woman on a mission. Before she could say anything more Ginny interupted ...

" Oh mum... I know it's not right but.. " Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"But...?" Molly inquired.

"Well i love him so much i cant bear to tell him that he cant do something he loves. I Really couldn't do it."

" Then i will!"

"No! You cant mum, please dont. I dont want you to. I'm not a little kid. i can cope!"

"But Ginny, Love. I know your all grown up now. But your pregnent. You do need help, and i cant keep coming all the way out here to make sure your ok. Unless...

* * *

Sorry its so short but i wanted to leave it in suspense! will try and update soon, but its difficult for me to get access to a computer.xx 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.

"Mum!" Ginny stood up and looked appalled.

"What?

* * *

I think it's a very good idea!"

"But i cant. I mean i'm fine here."

"Fine. oh so thats why you were lying on your bed with an agonizing headache this morning. And thats why you havent eaten a proper meal in days, maybe weeks. If we dont do something about it soon next time i come over you'll have fainted, or maybe even given birth. For gods sake Ginny! You cant do this alone. Please. Dont do this to yourself... To me."

Ginnys tears started cascading down her face. The sobs became louder, eventually turning into a loud wail.

"Sit down love," said Molly. She genty pushed Ginny back down into her chair.

"Oh mum. Now you've put it into words it sounds so bad, but it seemed ok before. This is all so difficult to deal with. I really dont know what to do..." she looked up at her mum. "Were you serious about that offer?"

"Of course! I would be over-joyed if you accepted. Of course we would have to make a little agustments to the house and clear up a bit of rubbish but all the bedrooms exept ours are empty, well of people anyway since you've all grown up and moved out but... Does this mean your moving in?" Ginny nodded. " Thats great! I'm so happy. We will have to contact harry and..."

"No!" Ginny butted in, her face suddenly became serious, the sobs stop.

"No what?" answered Molly, confused, a puzzeled look spreading over her face.

"Harry doesn't need to know. Not yet!"

"But he will want to.. He has a right to know. It's his baby too!"

"I know but as soon as he finds out he will quit his job and come back. He will think its all his fault and that i think he doesn't care. That i wanted to get away from him and that i couldnt trust him enough to tell him. " Ginny was adament!

"Well you have to admit thats pretty true."

"Its not! Mum, how could you say that. The only reason i wont tell him is to protect him. To let him keep his job, something he loves."

"He loves you! And im sure that if he knew what you were going through, even a bit, he would come rushing back"

"Exactly what i dont want."

" Oh Ginny!" Molly Shouted. "Your pregnant, You porbably dont even know what you want, know what you need!"

"How can you say that. Im your DAUGHTER!" Ginny scream, rushing out of the room. " You dont know what I want!" She stormed up the stairs. "And i am reconsidering that offer right now!"

* * *

Molly sat down, weak from the shouting. She heard a door slam upstairs.

"Why is it i always seem to be useless at everything. I cant even be a uselful mother! Ginny is right. She will probably do a better job than me so why am i butting in? I have no right. I may as well just leave."

Before going she went to check Ginny was ok. She walked up the stairs and creeped across the landing, stopping outside Ginnys bedroom door. She heard heavy breathing and relized Ginny must have gone back to sleep. She nodded remembering how tired _she_ had been when she was pregnent. Back all those years ago.

She peeped round the bedroom door and saw Ginny lying on the bed amongst a mixture of clothes and other bits and bobs. Molly walked over to the bed and smiled at her sleeping daughter.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. She cleared the clutter off the bed and dumped it on a nearby chair. She reached over and pulled the blanket over the sleeping Ginny. Before leaving the room, she scribbled a note on a piece of scrap paper.

_To my darling Ginny,_

_I'm sorry! I have failed you as a mother. I have decided to leave you to do your own things and make your own decisions. I relize now that you are all grown up, and you dont need me anymore. You are free to make your own choices, Please pick the right ones. If you do need me for anything, you know where to find me. I love you always!_

_Your mother, Molly Weasley xxx_

* * *

Ginny woke up and stared at the ceiling for a while. She looked around at the bed... Tidy? It was only after a few minutes she remembered what had happened.

"Mum!" She hauled herself up and off the bed. She started to walk out the room , suddenly noticing the note. It was on top of the pile of stuff her mum had moved. She picked it up and read it.

_To my darling Ginny,_

_I'm sorry! I have failed you as a mother. I have decided to leave you to do your own things and make your own decisions. I relize now that you are all grown up, and you dont need me anymore. You are free to make your own choices, Please pick the right ones. If you do need me for anything, you know where to find me. I love you always!_

_Your mother, Molly Weasley xxx_

Ginny started sobbing. She thought to herself:

"I've been so horrid. Failed me? She has done nothing of the sort. She has stuck with me through everything. Oh no. Im such a bitch. I had her, took her for granted and now I've lost her. Her, Harry, who next. Please not the baby. O god I've got to tell mum. I do need her!" She started having a battle with herself.

" I've got to go there right now.

"_Oh but what if she doesn't want to see me."_

Oh dont be stupid, Ginny. Of course she will want to see you. Shes your mother."

_"Yes but i was so horrible. And anyway, being my mother didnt stop her saying all that stuff about Harry."_

"She said that to help you. She is worried about you! Besides she is right"

_"I guess..."_

"She said in the letter if i need her..."

_"Yes but..."_

" I have to go there right now. Oh i do hope i haven't blown that offer now. It sounds like the best idea i've heard for ages."

_"I bet she wont even want me there now. Not after how i acted. Oh why is life so complicated."_

"No! She will be over-joyed to have me there just like she said. I'm going. I'll just have to hope for the best."

* * *

Hope you like it. I tried to make it longer for those of you who weren't happy.. Hope you appriciate it! xxxx


End file.
